An access point cluster is a group of access points which work in unison to allow for a a way to centrally manage multiple access points. In general, one access point is configured as a master device, managing configurations, settings, control, etc., and the other access points act as dependent devices (also referred to as slave devices), receiving configurations, settings, control, etc., from the master device. In this way, an access point cluster provides for a single point of administration for all the access points in the cluster. A network administrator can provide updated configurations and settings to a single master device and that master device can propagate the update to all its dependent devices.